


Early Morning Care

by kibasniper



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, raffina dotes on amitie and helps her fix a bruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Back to school wasn't supposed to start with Amitie being taken care of by Raffina.





	Early Morning Care

**Author's Note:**

> i used an otp generator and this was my prompt! "raffina lightly kissing amitie on top of a freshly formed bruise."

“There. Does this feel better?” Raffina asked, pressing the ice pack to Amitie’s forehead.

Amitie felt like a cool wave washed over her. The faint pangs pulsing in her mind ebbed away as Raffina steadied her in the armchair. She groaned and screwed her eyes shut, taking in the sudden numbness to her brow, a stark contrast to the sharp pain that had been tormenting her.

“Feels a lot better,” Amitie mumbled, sighing. Her arms slackened, her once rigid posture relaxing as she sank deeper in her seat.

Raffina hummed and picked up Amitie’s limp wrist. The contact makes her eyes quickly open, her body jerking with a start as if she had been woken from a pleasant dream. She watched Raffina guide her hand to the ice pack, making sure her fingers curled around the blue lump, and the ice shards tucked away in the plastic bag broke with under her touch.

“Hold on to it,” she ordered, standing up. She didn’t wait to see Amitie nod as she stomped over to the wooden cabinets in the staff room. “Now, where, oh, where is that first aid kit?”

As Raffina tossed and pushed her way through foodstuff and cans, Amitie frowned. She certainly hadn’t expected her first day back at school to begin with a head injury. Ms. Accord had asked everyone to bring in something special to show off what they had done over summer break. She had learned how to juggle with Donguri Gaeru’s acorns, and she wanted to show everyone, but when she brought him in to have him spit up his acorns, things hadn’t gone according to her plan.

He demanded a Puyo battle for the right to his acorns. On any other day, Amitie would have gladly accepted. However, considering that it was 9:00 in the morning, and she slept in late enough to nearly miss homeroom, she wasn’t in the mood. Amitie had ordered him to give up his acorns, and he did in a way that left her head aching with pain rivaling one of Kikimora’s migraines.

He shot a row of acorns right at her forehead. Each one of them hit like a dart to the tiniest red circle on a dart board. Pain rippled through her brain as she collapsed, a loud, keening cry echoing from the back of her throat. She remembered footsteps hurrying over to her and felt strong hands grabbing her shoulder and jacket pulling her to her feet, but she couldn’t recall the long walk to the staff room. All she knew was that Raffina guided her, a concerned look replacing the smirk she had worn when Amitie snapped at Donguri Gaeru.

“Oh! Here we are,” Raffina said, standing on her tiptoes and pulling out a white box. She blew off the dust and quickly waved her hand, dismissing the particles. Returning to Amitie, she flicked the box open and rummaged through it.

Amitie pulled the ice pack away with a heavy sigh. She poked the budding violet bump plaguing her once smooth forehead and grumbled, “Gosh, why did he have to hit me so many times?”

“I think hitting you with five acorns in a rapid strike fashion was very uncouth of him,” Raffina replied, “and don’t rub the bruise. You may break more blood vessels.”

She quickly pressed the ice pack back to her forehead, color fading from her cheeks. “E-even rubbing a bruise can make it worse?”

“Indeed. It’s not like, say, an open cut. If you rub the area around a cut, you can take away some of the pain, but you shouldn’t do that with a bruise.” Raffina shrugged and grinned as she grabbed a bottle of aloe vera. “At least, that’s why I learned from my studies.”

“I don’t remember Ms. Accord teaching us that,” Amitie admitted, a hint of embarrassment in her tone. She tossed the ice pack on the nearby table as Raffina twisted off the cap.

“Personal study is important, too.” Raffina pinched out a dollop of clear green aloe vera onto her finger. Bending forward, she carefully smeared the gel onto the raised welt. Wiping her hand on her sleeve, she reached back into the kit and found a roll of bandages. She quickly tore off a scrap of it, muttering that wrapping her entire head around would make her look like a mummy.

“I bet I kinda look like Frankenson’s sister now,” Amitie chirped as Raffina ripped off the plastic clinging to the adhesive.

“If you find a spell to dye your skin green and start drooling buckets, then, I suppose you would,” Raffina jeered, pressing the bandage to her forehead. Her smirk nudged into her cheek, the thought of Amitie becoming similar to a zombie rather amusing. She shut the first aid kit and flipped her long locks of bubblegum pink hair over her shoulder, saying, “And la-ti-da, it is done.”

Amitie poked the bandage, earning an irritated glance from Raffina. Gasping, she tucked her hand behind her neck and said, “Gee, thanks, Raf! That was super fast!”

“Take care so you don’t injure yourself again. Another acorn could have cracked your skull,” Raffina warned, waving her forefinger from side to side.

“Eep! Seriously?” Amitie’s hand jerked to her forehead, but she remained still when Raffina swiftly clutched her wrist, a growl in the back of her throat. “Ooh, whoops. I can’t touch it.”

“‘Whoops’ indeed.” Raffina chuckled, her ire fading. Tapping her chin, she tilted her head and added, “Actually, there is one more step I must take in order for your recovery to be perfect.”

Amitie imitated Raffina’s pose. “And what’s that?”  
As Raffina took in a breath, Amitie watched with wide eyes and a smile. When Raffina cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, she had a feeling she knew where Raffina was going. She felt a chuckle rise up from deep within her, but she knew teasing her would have to wait.

Leaning down, Raffina gave a featherlight kiss to Amitie’s forehead. Warmth spread throughout Amitie, healing her as if Raffina cast a spell right into her heart. She laced her fingers together on her lap and allowed herself to giggle as Raffina blushed, pressing her knuckles to her mouth, which turned upwards in a lopsided grin.

“O~hoho! And now, you’ll be splendidly cured all thanks to me,” she said, bobbing her head up and down as if to agree with herself.

“I bet I will!” Amitie leaped up and threw her arms around Raffina’s neck, almost causing the taller girl to lose her balance if not for the rim of the table that she quickly snatched. Gripping Raffina’s hand, she swung their arms together and exclaimed, “Okay! Back to Ms. Accord’s class for us!”

“And back to showing everyone what you did over the summer,” Raffina sneered, and as Amitie gasped, she laughed. “You almost blacked out, so you definitely didn’t hear Ms. Accord saying she was going to make you perform when we came back.”

“Aww, phooey!” As Amitie hung her head and Raffina snickered, she decided to savor the walk back to their classroom with only minimal complaining.


End file.
